<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Scroll by NoctusFury</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343753">The Scroll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctusFury/pseuds/NoctusFury'>NoctusFury</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Six-Sentence Challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Based on a Tumblr Post, Being a Chief is Never Easy, Berserkers, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dragons: Riders of Berk, Dreamworks, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gen, How to Train Your Dragon References, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by How to Train Your Dragon, Less than 300 words, Minor Original Character(s), Mystery, One Shot, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Post-Twinsanity, Random &amp; Short, Secret Messages, Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts, Six-Sentence Challenge, Suspense, Tumblr, Universe Alternation, scroll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctusFury/pseuds/NoctusFury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arranged Marriage AU. </p><p>Stoick receives a scroll from Dagur's cousin, Thorvald, and he questions just how much the Berserker knows. </p><p>Ficlet/Double Drabble. Less than 300 words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Six-Sentence Challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Scroll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiantWarrior37/gifts">ValiantWarrior37</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This is a small scene for one of the HTTYD story ideas that I have for an Arranged Marriage AU. Thorvald is an OC I created for the Royal Family of Berserk. This guy is going to make things VEEEEEERY interesting in SEVERAL of my fanfics. *wink, wink*</p><p>I did this for a Six-Sentence Sunday Challenge on Tumblr and this was the end result. I'm quite proud of it. I'm not sure if this counts as "six sentences" but that's what I could manage. And this, by far, is my first fanfic that's below 300 words (not including A/N)! So I have to thank the Six-Sentence Challenge for inspiring me with this!</p><p>Let me know how well I fared with this. If you like these ficlets and would like me to write more, then I shall do so. If you have any suggestions as to themes, please either PM me or send it in a review. ^_^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Dedicated to <span class="u">ValiantWarrior37</span>, whose help has been instrumental in helping me outline this story idea.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Chief." Stoick turned to see one of his huskarls, Asmund Hofferson, coming towards him. He had a scroll in his hand. "One of the Berserkers gave me this scroll to give to you. Said it was from Thorvald, Dagur's cousin. Also said it was urgent." He extended his arm and held out the scroll.</p><p>A look of askance crossed Stoick's features as he eyed the message. Stoick accepted the proffered scroll and gave him a nod of dismissal. "Thank you, Asmund."</p><p>"Chief." Asmund saluted and left to do whatever tasks he needed to get done.</p><p>Stoick sighed before opening the door to his Hall and went inside. Once there, he walked purposefully towards his table and sat wearily on his throne, tossing the note onto the table. He glanced at his mug and, noting that there wasn't much left, refilled his mug and downed it in one gulp. He refilled it again. Today was just one of those days.</p><p>Stoick eyed Thorvald's scroll with growing trepidation. A swirl of thoughts and imagined fears gripped him like a whirlpool taking hold of a passing ship. What waited for him within the scroll? What did Thorvald have to say that was so urgent? What did he <em>know</em>? Stoick had always felt that Thorvald knew more than he let on — that he was hiding something. Would he find the answers that he sought therein?</p><p>With great foreboding, Stoick reached for the scroll… and opened the seal… and read.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>